Samuel Fuller (1628-1676)
}} Biography Battle of Narragansett King Philip's War was an armed conflict between Native American inhabitants of present-day New England and English colonists and their Native American allies in 1675–78. Michael Pierce (c1617-1676) was commissioned captain of militia by the general court in 1669 and having been ensign and lieutenant before that. He led troops in the first Narragansett battle, The Great Swamp Fight in December 1675, which was a brutal lopsided slaughter of Narragansett tribe indians. In the spring of 1676 he commanded an expedition against the indians under Canonchet and was attacked near Pawtucket by a superior force and his command nearly annihilated. The story of the first first, related by Mather and others is well known. Captain Pierce fell early, 55 of the 63 Englishmen were slain with 10-20 Indian allies. The Indians were commanded by Nanuntenoo, better known as Canonchet, and the place of the battle is now called Quinsniket. * Samuel Fuller - was a Lieutenant of Militia and died in combat at this battle. Samuel d. testate having prepared his will before being engaged as Lieut. of militia forces from the Plymouth Colony, under Capt. Michael Pierce of Scituate, Mass., in the King Philip's War against the Narragansett Indians. Samuel and the major portion of Capt. Pierce's force were killed in action on Sunday, Mar. 26, 1676 and buried at the location of their ambush at present-day Central Falls, Providence County, Rhode Island just west of the Blackstone River. Marriage and Family By circa 1660 Samuel m. Mary, whose maiden name remains unknown. She was living Aug. 7, 1696 at Barnstable as her husband's widow. They had the following seven children, all b. at Barnstable, Mass.: # Thomas Fuller (1661-1718) - Capt. Thomas Fuller, b. circa 1661, d. Nov. 2, 1718 (NOT 1719 as inscribed on his modern 1948 g.s.) at Barnstable, Æ 58; m. Dec. 29, 1680 at Barnstable, Elizabeth Lothrop, dau. of Capt. Joseph Lothrop (Rev. John1) & Mary Ansel, b. Sept. 18, 1659 at Barnstable. She survived her husband and was living Jan. 13, 1718/19 at Barnstable when appointed executrix of her husband's estate. Eight children of the family. # Jabez Fuller (1664-1711) - b. circa 1664, d. bef. Sept. 15, 1711 at Middleborough, Mass.; m. circa 1687 poss. at Sandwich, Mass., Mary Hallett, dau. of Joseph Hallett & Elizabeth Gorham. Mary was b. circa 1667 at Barnstable and d. after May 11, 1711 at Middleborough, the gr. granddau. of Mayflower passenger John Howland. Six children b. of record at Barnstable. # Ann Fuller (1670-1722) - b. circa 1670, d. July 2, 1722 at Barnstable, Mass., Æ 53 (g.s.); m. Apr. 29, 1689 at Barnstable, Joseph Smith, s. of Rev. John Smith & Susannah Hinckley. He was b. Dec. 6, 1667 at Barnstable, Mass. and d. there Mar. 14, 1746/7, Æ 80. Thirteen children of record at Barnstable. # Timothy Fuller (1671-1748) - b. circa 1671, d. Nov. 30, 1748 at East Haddam, Conn., Æ 78 (g.s.); m. 1) by 1694 Sarah Gates at Haddam, Conn., dau. of Capt. George Gates & Sarah Olmsted. She was b. Mar. 16, 1669/70 at Haddam and d. after the birth of her son Samuel in Sept. 1711. Seven children of record at East Haddam, Conn. Timothy m. 2) by early 1715, Mary Champion, dau. of Thomas Champion and Hannah Brockway, b. of record July 31, 1693 at Lyme, Conn. She d. Dec. 12, 1770 at East Haddam, Conn., Æ 78 (g.s.). Eight children of the marriage. # Matthias Fuller (1672-1696) - b. circa 1672, d. unmarried betw. Aug. 7, 1696 and May 6, 1697 while serving as a soldier in Phips' Expedition against the French in Canada. Left a will naming his brother Timothy as executor of his estate and left property for support of "my honored mother." # Abigail Fuller (1674-1718) - b. circa 1674, d. Apr. 11, 1718 at Newton, Mass.; m. Apr. 4, 1704 at Hingham, Mass., Israel Stowell, s. of Samuel Stowell & Mary Farrow. He was b. Aug. 10, 1670 at Hingham, Mass. and d. Aug. 7, 1725 at Newton, Mass. Seven children of the family. # Samuel Fuller (1676-1716) - Sgt. Samuel Fuller, b. Aug. 15, 1676 after his father's death, d. Sept. 29, 1716 at Mansfield, Conn., Æ 41; m. Oct. 3, 1700 prob. at Chilmark on Martha's Vineyard (Dukes County, Mass.), Elizabeth Thacher, dau. of Rev. Rodolphus Thacher & Ruth Partridge. She was b. Mar. 1, 1671/2 at Duxbury, Mass. and d. after 1740 prob. at Mansfield, Conn. Seven children of the family, all recorded at Mansfield, Conn. Elizabeth m. 2) July 8, 1724 at Lebanon, Conn., Miles Standish, grandson of Capt. Myles Standish of the 1620 Mayflower passage and Plymouth Colony. There are no known children of Elizabeth's second marriage. References * Lt Samuel Fuller - FindAGrave Memorial #47934415 * Samuel Fuller - disambiguation Category:King Philip's War